One More Night And One More Time
by Natushka-86
Summary: MikeKate: She catches him sometimes, like now, staring at her intently and it’s nothing like the playful bantering they normally do, but something quite intense


**Title:** One More Night and One More Time (aka 5 times Mike and Kate have a moment and the one time they act on it. )  
**Author:** Nat  
**Summary:** _She catches him sometimes, like now, staring at her intently and it's nothing like the playful bantering they normally do, but something quite intense_  
**Fandom:** Sea Patrol  
**Pairing:** Mike/Kate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine.

---

A year ago she would have had them standing so tall and straight at attention while she dressed each and every one of them down, so much so that their ears would have been ringing for weeks.

Later on she'll marvel at the changes she's gone through to get to this point, when all she does is laugh and cover her eyes with her hand.

ET is the main culprit she's sure of it, he just grins and wolf whistles at her and she forgets her embarrassment for a moment to get some back, looking at him deadpan, "Should I twirl now?"

And she actually does, taking a few steps forward she spins slowly on the balls of her feet, puts a hand on her hip and poses.

That just seems to crack everyone else up more, and all she does is laugh with them, still standing with just only a towel around herself, her skin coated with a glossy layer of water and her hair wet and slick against her neck.

Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck prickles, and her eyes shift, catching Mike hovering at the back of the group, his eyes are dark and intense and she can feel them running over her body as if they were his hands.

Her smile falters for a second, but its enough for him to know she enjoys him watching her and all the feelings she thought were long ago buried for him come bubbling to the surface in a rush of heat and lust.

His lips curve in the slightest smile as if he can read her mind, his eyes making one last greedy sweep of her body before he turns and leaves.

---

She loves the night watch, especially when they're at sea and the weather's good.

There is something completely calming and serene about the way the moon reflects off the ocean, the inky depths glittering like nothing she's ever seen before. The sound of the water breaking as the bow slices through the water and the faint breeze that makes her pull her jacket around herself just a little tighter. She loves it and wouldn't give it up for the world.

She senses him before she hears him or even sees him and her shift isn't finished for at least a few more hours so she's surprised by his presence.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping sir?" She asks without turning to look at him and she knows her smile is evident in her words.

Mike steps up beside her then, closer than normal, but it's the middle of the night and he's caught her off guard, all relaxed and mellow, so when his arm brushes hers she doesn't move away, just smiles to herself and keeps her eyes on the horizon.

"I couldn't sleep," he confesses, then she can feel him turn toward her slightly, "I hope you don't mind the company."

"How could I turn down the Captain of the ship?" She returns playfully, smiling and flirting but not quite flirting.

Mike grins at her then, "I am Captain of this ship, aren't I? Well you should be honored by my presence."

She laughs then, ducking her face to hide her mirth and when she chances a look at him, she finds him staring directly back at her. She catches him sometimes, like now, staring at her intently and it's nothing like the playful bantering they normally do, but something quite intense and she doesn't know what to make of it.

All she can do is stare back, because his eyes have always captivated her in ways she doesn't quite understand, and murmur, "Yes Sir."

---

The next time they have time for a game of touch on a nice sandy beach, they stick Nav in charge and she goes over with the rest of the boys.

Mike reaches out a hand to her as she steps down into the tinny, and she takes it, steadying herself before she sits down next to him.

"Good to see you out of uniform X, I was worried you were going to wear your overalls over." Mike teases her, and she just narrows her eyes, scowling playfully back at him which only makes him laugh. Her unease at being on a patrol boat in the early days of her assignment still has the guys (especially Mike) having a dig at her, but it's all in fun and nowadays she wouldn't want it any other way because life on a patrol boat is fast becoming the most exciting and adventurous thing she's experienced in the Navy while the lure of the big ships is fading into the background.

She smiles to herself, her hair flying loose around her shoulders and she pushes some of it back behind her ears. Looking towards the beach she catches Mike staring at her and he has this expression on his face that she can't quite read, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

She waits a few more beats then prompts him, "What?"

Mike smiles softly at her and shakes his head slightly, as if pulling himself from a daze, but his dark eyes never leave hers.

"It's just," he hesitates, shifting faintly, his shoulder brushing hers, "I forgot how beautiful you are."

And he says it so quietly she can barely hear him over the motor of the tinny and the sound of the ocean and ET yelling at Spida to hurry up and Nav yelling at ET, then Buffer yelling at both of them, but she does. Ducking her head, she feels a heat rise on her cheeks and she can't help the slow smile that spreads across her lips.

Mike's shoulder bumps hers again and she looks up at him.

"You're even more gorgeous when you blush."

She feels her face redden more. Mike grins. Nobody paying them any attention.

She elbows him in the ribs gently, "You'll get yours, Mike Flynn."

Mike winks her, "I hope so X."

---

"Dance with me X."

She looks up and finds Mike standing in front of her holding out his hand, and she secretly loves that, the way he says her nickname like it's an endearment and the way he's smiling at her, she can't possibly refuse.

Taking his hand, Mike helps her up and then leads her to the dance floor while a few meters away Nav and ET are practically floating around the floor, the couples happiness flowing off them in waves it was almost intoxicating. Who would believe they would ever get to this point? she thinks.

"What? Dancing at their wedding?" Mike replies while they fall into a comfortable rhythm.

Pausing, she realizes she spoke that last thought out loud.

"Well it is ET," she answers, like that explains everything.

Mike actually laughs then, the feeling of his hand on her lower back burning a hole through the material of her dress.

"And why is it so surprising that ET changed for the woman he loved? It happens you know."

The comment is supposed to come off as light and humorous. But all she has is one instant thought that almost bubbles its way out of her throat, but she manages to catch it at the last second.

Why couldn't you? she thinks.

But apparently she doesn't have to say it because Mike's looking down at her like he knows exactly what she's thinking.

"Kate..." he begins, except she looks away, even contemplates bolting from the room for a second and if it wouldn't be so absolutely dramatic and capture the attention of the whole room she would, because there is no way she wants to have this conversation with him.

The hand on her back tightens around her slightly and she has to wonder if he knows she's this close to running or whether it's for other reasons she shouldn't even begin to think about.

But he doesn't say anything after her name, just let's go of her hand and wraps his arm around her, pulling her in impossibly close and she has no choice but to move her arms around his neck.

She can feel his fingers splayed over her back and when she looks up at him their foreheads are almost touching. Mike breathes out her name again, then, "It could have been us."

He says it so softly she almost doesn't hear him and all she can do is hum her reply back because she knows the only reason he is admitting this is because tomorrow they'll pretend like it didn't happen.

---

She is absolutely surprised when Bomber comes out of the Galley carrying a birthday cake and the whole crew seems to have appeared suddenly from nowhere and everyone one is singing.

To her.

She's pretty sure she must look like a deer caught in head lights because no one should know it's her birthday and that's the way she likes it. But as she scans the crowd she spots Mike in the back wearing the biggest grin she has ever seen and instantly she knows this is his doing.

Smiling sweetly at him, she narrows her eyes, glaring slightly, but then everyone's finished singing and cheering for her to make a wish and blow out the candles. She does, and finds herself unexpectedly smiling and laughing with the crew.

"I hope you don't mind Ma'am, but the Captain told us it was your birthday," Spida shrugs, and grins that boyish grin of his.

"He did, did he? Well the Captain and I just might have words later." She teases and everyone's laughing and there are a few whistles mixed in there.

Later on when the cake's all gone and the empty soft drink cans are being cleaned up, Mike finds her standing just off the crowd.

"Having fun, Birthday girl?"

"I might just inflict bodily harm on you Mike Flynn," She pauses, "With all due respect, of course."

"Hmm…" Mike hums, "is that a threat, X?"

"No," she turns to look at him, her eyes dancing, "that's a promise."

Mike laughs and at that moment she feels something being pushed into her hand. They're standing shoulder to shoulder, so the movement is shielded from the crew. She doesn't look down to draw attention to the object, just tightens her hold on it, and it feels like a tiny box.

She feels Mike's thumb stroke over the skin of her knuckles, then he's smiling at her softly and for the first time in a long time she wishes things were different.

"Happy Birthday Kate."

---

She's standing on the pier when the Hammersley docks.

It feels strange to her to be wearing civilian clothes while on base, but she has one more week of leave before she's due back out at sea and she wanted to see the crew of the Hammersley before she leaves again.

First off the ship are some newer sailors she's never seen before, and she quickly dismisses them, her eyes traveling over them before she spots Nav, who catches her eye at the same moment. The other woman all but squeals at her, jogging towards Kate before she stops suddenly, seemingly remembering protocol (even though she is out of uniform) as she snaps off a sharp salute.

Kate almost laughs, pulling the younger woman in to hug her tight before she can mock her any further.

"Hands off the good, Nav." Kate hears the familiar voice, raising her eyes for just a glimpse before Nav pulls away and turns, blocking her view.

"Sorry Sir."

Kate can almost hear the smile in Nav's voice before the other woman turns back to face her, "I'll talk to you later, Lieutenant _Flynn_."

Nav gives her a 'I'm going to grill you about the details later' look, but Kate just smiles sweetly at her and waves her off, before turning all of her attention to the man in front of her.

"Well hey there Captain." She drawls, smiling lazily at Mike.

"Gone a week and already my Navigation officer is getting welcomed home before me."

She thinks he might actually be pouting and she fights of the grin she can feel forming, sidling up next to him. One of his hands automatically comes up to rest on her hip, and she forgot how much she missed that possessive gesture.

"Hmmm." she hums, her smile alluring and wicked, "I don't think that Nav will be getting the home coming you will be tonight, somehow."

A boyish grin forms across his face then, and he pulls her in closer, his eyes dark and so bright at the same time. She kisses him then, just because she can. Because he is hers and she wonders briefly how she managed to stay away for so long. She can feel his hand curl into her hair and just as she pulls him closer a loud wolf whistle draws them apart.

When she looks over she can see Buffer and Spider and ET and Nav with all ridiculous smiles on their faces ands years ago she would have been so embarrassed and dressed them all down for it, but not now, now they're all her closest friends.

Smiling softly she steps away from Mike, taking his hand in hers she tugs gently.

"Come on sailor, let me buy you a drink."

Mike's smiling too as he falls into step with her.

"I'm married now, you know," His thumb brushes over the diamond on her left hand, "so no funny business."

_fin_


End file.
